dragon_clifffandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Soldier
The Iron Soldier is a Balanced class adventurer, Iron Soldier's primary attribute is Strength and his element is Physical Damage. The tactic and the aura of this unit make this unit a support unit of sorts, but it will increase damage of the whole party by adding real damage. Iron Soldier's invitation can be obtained by clearing Buried Temple levels. Active Skill Burning Heart: Deals 100% (of output capacity) shadow and 100% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage to a random enemy, reduces 30% of its intelligence, and dispels one positive effect. School Every level purchased at the School adds 25% (of output capacity) shadow, 25% (of output capacity) caster's elemental and 5% intelligence reduction. Talent Upgrade Tactic Frenzy: All direct damages dealt by party members will cause 30% additional real damage, this effect lasts for 2 turns. School Every level purchased at the School adds 10% additional real damage. Tactic Aura (Active at max rage): All direct damages dealt by party members cause 6% additional real damage. Passive star skill The passive star of the Iron Soldier adds a xx.x% chance at the start of the battle to increase dodge rate adjustment by xx.x% and hit rate adjustment by xx.x% of the whole group. With an unit of 335 growth potential, the chance and percentages are: 41,4%, 11,7% and 12,8%. It probably differs per created unit. Adventurer and class related item effects This adventurer has two star item effects effects which are exclusive to the Iron Soldier: *Increases the number of targets for Burning Heart by 1/2/3. In addition, tagets whose primary attribute is intelligence, will have their hit rate adjustment by x.x% for two turns and this effect can't be dispelled. This class has xxx class related star effects: When it comes to the set amulets, the class has the following legendary effects: * Talent Upgrades Talents The talents of an adventurer are broken up into four groups that can only be accessed by putting a maximum number of talent points into the previous group. For example, to go from Elemental Wizard's first talent group to the second, you would need to put ten talent points into group one. An adventurer gains a talent point every 5 levels. The first talent group provides a mixture of offensive and defensive capabilities. If the team is lacking in one area, the first talent group can help pick up the slack, or provide a small but significant boost in combat. First Talent group Second Talent Group Third Talent Group The third talent group provides some assistance for late game combat, with an option to boost hit rate (important when enemies become more difficult to hit in higher Mystic Dungeons levels) and an increase in elemental damage. Fourth Talent Group Example stat unit In the table below are the example stats displayed of the adventurer with a certain rank and growth potential. The scores are shown are of the units itself, there are no items or talents involved, unless stated otherwise. Category:Balanced Category:Adventurers